Ron or Ronda?
by WigglesHowelllester
Summary: When ron gets in an accident in potions class that turns him into a girl will he be able to change back I don't own harry potter
1. Chapter 1

**STORY NOTES: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER ALL RIGHTS ARE JK ROWLINGS AND WARNER BROTHERS THIS IS JUST A FAN STORY NOT FOR PROFIT**

Harry was talking with his friends from gryffindor Ron and hermione in potions class when they noticed Neville start to trip he was about to dump all the potions he had on his book pile on top of Harry but Harry moved out of the way but Ron wasn't so lucky it was an explosion of smoke he noticed him run out of the classroom snape told everyone to leave the class room he ordered harry to go find him he ran to the bathrooms he heard a soft sobbing Harry followed the sobbing when he opened the Door he saw an unexpected sight a GIRL!

RON'S POV

He was talking with Harry when Neville started to trip harry got out of the way but ron wasn't lucky he felt a horrible pain in his stomache he started to run to the bathroom while in the hallway pain pushed to his chestHe shouted,"Bloody hell!"

He felt like something is going to push through his chest he finally made it into the Bathroom he looked into the mirror he noticed something off he then noticed HIS HAIR IS LONGER! He started to walk to a stall to hide he felt his chest move with each step he looked down but his view was blocked by a pair of BREASTS he ran into the stall crying he felt his body changing then he started to sob "I didn't want to be a girl!"

He shouted be he heard the bathroom doors open he kept sobbing but then he saw a familiar face Harry's

HARRY'S POV

He saw a redheaded girl with feckles he whisper"ron?"hoping she was ron

she replied with "what harry!" Harry was suprised Ron had his normal voice

"come on ronda,"harry said jokingly

he now she replied "SHUT UP now lets go" they started to walk to potions

They finally got there hermione asked harry " Where's Ron!" Harry could only make a awkward tada movement to ron now ronda Hermione just started to giggle a bit but stopped almost instantly everyone heard Draco and his friends laughing

"SHUP UP DRACO!"everyone just stared freaked out by the fact of ron's voice coming out of this beautiful girl.

Afterwards after they told dumbledore and some staff members they went to their rooms dumbledore set up a charm for ron to enter and exit the bedrooms "hey ron how does it feel having the extra weight on top and the loss of weight on the bottom

he said "weird but if is fun to have these."as he pointed to his chest they then they went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 A solution to ronda's problem

**Ron will still be called Ron and i will say he instead of she to not confuse people**

The next morning Ron woke up feeling so strange as if someone was watching him he opened his eyes and saw Harry and Hermione looking down on him "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING it's 5 in the morning!" he said suprised

"Well harry and I are trying to figure out a way to change you back before school we need a hair first"she said as if everything were normal

Ron looked on the ground and sure enough a cauldron with a bubbling liquid inside "fine I'll let you take one," he said exasperated

"Ahhhhhh that bloody hurts!" he said with a face of pure pain

"Sorry but do you want a little pain or being a girl forever," harry said as he dropped it into the liquid Ron just rubbed his head trying to sooth the pain Ron just looked as they stirred the potion

"What did you put in that" he asked with the most disgusted face he could muster

"We figured out what potions Neville spilled on you we figured we could make a potion that in theory would nutrilize the previous potions it's almost done!"Hermione squealed with excitement

"Finally I can pee standing up I went last night most traumatic experience a guy can endure!" He said with a face of fear

"I bet it wasn't that bad," said hermione trying to make him feel better

"Oh yeah hermione imagine you finding a thing where your um private used to be ,going to the bathroom with something you don't knew how to use" with a face that meant anger

"Point taken" she said with a face of failure

"Well I feel bad for you mate having to endure those things bouncing all over the place," as harry pointed at ron's chest

"Actually they're fine they don't annoy me too much," he said with a truthful feeling to his/her eyes

"Is it because you played with them a bit,"with a face of judgement

"Yes,"ron said with a look of guilt

"You boys the first chance you get you will play around," with judgement focused on ron

"Ok it's done drink this,"Hermione said as he handed ron the potion

ron drank the potion and it did nothing "sorry give it some time you have to wait a day for it to take full effect the changes will happen gradually so you'll lose one female aspect at the end your face changes back to the face of a guy or it's the first thing to change so give it time,"she said while packing everything up

Just then ron felt something different he felt a familiar feeling between his legs "hey guys it's back my friend downstairs and hermione can I borrow a bra" he said embarrassed


	3. Chapter 3 the change back

**This will be the final chapter to my story please note I don't own Harry Potter and this story is at sometime around the 3rd year**  
>After Ron had borrowed a bra from hermione he started to walk with his friends to class "Hey Ron do you feel any other change" asked harry<br>"No I feel the same" he said as he was searching his mind for memories of any change

"They finally made it to class ,they could hear Draco snickering in the back Draco then yelled "HEY RONDA HOW ABOUT YOU GO TO MY ROOM!"  
>"Ron just ignored him but he could feel a change in his face he then looked around the room to find a reflective surface all he saw were faces of pure terror he then turned to his friends and asked "what's wrong with me?"<br>"All he saw on their faces were expressions of pure confusion "um Ronald I think your face is back...your male face," hermione said still confused by the look of his face on his female body except his um friend downstairs  
>"Then the professor finally entered he then saw Ron and his face shared the same expression all the kids shared "um kids what happened to Ronald "he asked still staring right at ron. "Potion accident," said harry and hermione at the same time. "Ok now to day we will learn how to levitate something bigger than a feather we will levitate one of your class mates" said the professor. "At that moment Draco exclaimed "LETS LEVITATE RON" everyone in class shouted in agreement. "Wingardium leviosa!" Everyone yell at the same time with their wands pointed at Ron. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Yelled Ron up in the air. At that moment you could notice his hair get shorter but then class was over it was time for transfiguration "Ron your head is your normal head that's good now your legs, feet, arms , and torso are left" said harry happily<p>

"But do I look wierd,"asked ron  
>"Yes,"said both hermione and harry as they entered transfiguration class as they sat ,the teacher just said to read the book to learn the basics, halfway through class ron felt his legs and arms change he had some hair "harry, hermione look my arm is back" he said excited<br>"But ron now look at you you're a guy with female breasts and stomach" Hermione said weirded out by his appearance  
>"Finally transfiguration class ended now potions was up next Draco was laughing at rons mixed appearance "HEY EVERYONE LOOK AT RON THE HE SHE," half of the people in the hallway laughed at it some just looked as if it were normal which it was<br>Finally potions class everyone sat down professor Snape just looked at ron "it appears you still aren't fully male," he said with his cold voice  
>"We will make a hair coloring potion go to color potions in your text books and start," he said with a orderly tone<br>"5 minutes into class ron felt different he looked down his chest was shrinking he was normal again "guys I'm back I'm completely a guy!" he said with the happiest smile he could muster  
>"OH YES your back!" Both his friends exclaimed as they high fived but then harry knocked a book causing a chain reaction spilling the exact same potions on...DRACO!<br>"WHAT THE HECK HAPPEND!" He exclaimed in the puff of smoke  
>"After it passed the only thing on the ground was a blonde girl "I'M A GIRL!"he said with red cheeks caused by the fact that he didn't have a bra on causing bumps to show through the shirt<br>"Hey Draco you might need this," Ron said as he handed Draco a cauldron with some ingredients as he laughed with his friends  
>"As Draco yelled "SHUT IT YOU MUDBLOODS!" But Ron and his friends just kept laughing and laughing.<p> 


End file.
